The Miscellaneous Misadventures of Mizuki Fujioka
by Selene98
Summary: Mizuki was just an average girl, living in Konoha. But when this non-ninja meets up with Sasuke Uchiha, her life gets turned upside-down, inside-out, and into more of an adventure than she ever expected. Now she just has to keep away the fangirls, or else
1. Chapter 1

My Day With Sasuke Uchiha

This is dedicated to my friend Melisa for her birthday. Happy birthday girl!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, I would give Sasuke to Melisa.

* * *

I woke up and smiled. It was Saturday, and I had the day off at my parents' shop. I already knew what I planned to do with my day. I was going to go out and find a nice peaceful place to draw. I was actually pretty good for an amateur artist.

My morning ritual was nothing special. Just getting ready for the day. When I walked downstairs, my mother greeted me.

"Mizuki! Are you going out today?" She asked, a bright smile on her face. I gave a nod of consent and waved goodbye. I always spent my Saturday's away from home. It felt good to have some private time. My mother had gotten used to me leaving soon after I woke, and returning after it had gotten dark.

I walked down the streets of Konoha, clutching my sketchpad to my chest. I had always been a quiet girl, but I never really had all that much to talk about. I knew several people, but I just wasn't one to go up to a stranger and start talking with them.

As I continued along my way, I noticed a decent sized crowd of girls. They all seemed to be frantic to get to something, but I didn't bother to look. It was probably something stupid like a purse or something. I couldn't help but notice a lone figure sneak out of the frenzy and run away. I shrugged off my interest and kept walking.

I finally passed the group of girls. They had been so loud; I could hardly hear myself think. I felt bad for anyone trapped in that mob. I gave a sigh of relief as the noise from the insane girls slowly died away. It was nice to be able to walk in silence.

I was approaching the place where I always spent most of my free time when I heard shouts from behind me. I turned to see what the commotion was and nearly gasped. A boy was running my way, followed closely by the massive crowd of girls from earlier. I suddenly realized that this boy was the center of that crowd. I felt really bad for the guy, having to put up with several crazed fangirls.

The boy turned a corner before he reached me, so I didn't get a good view of his face. The mob also noticed him turn, and followed him, speeding up as they went. I hoped the guy could outrun them. I didn't want to see what those girls could do to him.

I let a small sigh escape my lips. This was why I wasn't very interested in relationships. Everything was so dramatic and finding a guy who was sincere with his feelings was nearly impossible. Plus most of the decent looking guys in Konoha were either in a relationship, or had a fan club. And I refused to be a fangirl.

I turned at the next corner, slowly approaching my favorite spot. The narrow alley was one of the shortcuts I always took. It meant spending less time walking, and I had more time to myself. I felt my mood brighten as I took every step. Something told me that today was going to be a great day.

A noise behind me made me turn around. About half of the mob that had been chasing the boy from before was now running my way, with no sighs of stopping. I felt slightly panicked at the thought of getting run over by rabid fangirls. There were better ways to die.

As they continued running my way, I managed to hear what they were screaming.

"Hurry, or my Sasuke-kun will get away!"

"Your Sasuke-kun? He's mine!"

"Shut up, we'll deal with this after we catch him!"

"Right!"

I realized that the boy running must have been the Sasuke they were talking about. But that wasn't my main concern. I was more worried about how I would get out of the way. I knew that they weren't going to stop, so I braced myself for impact.

I didn't feel myself get trampled by insane fangirls. Instead, I felt someone grab my shirt from behind, and pull me close to them. I instantly went into alert mode. Although I was grateful for not being killed under the feet of fangirls, I couldn't help but worry that some rapist had decided to be my rescuer. I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth before I could let out a sound.

Times like these were the ones when I wished I had decided to become a ninja. Although I lived in a hidden village, I had never done anything slightly ninja-ish. Fighting had never been something I liked. I preferred to draw than anything else.

I tried my best to escape, or at least make some kind of noise, but whoever was holding me had a strong grip. I started to become even more worried, and by breathing became shallower as I started to hyperventilate. I suddenly felt someone's face near my ear, and I heard a whisper.

"I'm going to let you go now. Please don't scream. The fangirls might find me." The hand over my mouth was gone, and I felt myself become free of restraint. I turned around to face someone I hadn't met before.

He had dark black hair, and looked quite nice. My eyes wandered to his forehead, where I spotted a ninja headband. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I stood there staring at him. We stood in silence for a moment before I realized that I was wasting my precious free time.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, and turned around to walk away. Thankfully he didn't stop me, so I kept walking until I reached the edge of the small alley he had pulled me into. Just as I was about to step into the more brightly lit road, a swarm of girls appear almost magically in front of me. I thought I heard the guy behind me swear before the girls walked up to me.

"What do you think you're doing with our Sasuke-kun? How dare you even think someone like you would ever have a chance with him." The girl in the lead screamed at me, and I realized that I was about to face the wrath of jealous fangirls. My day just seemed to get worse by the moment.

I felt the pulling sensation again, and was about to scream when I looked and saw that it was the same guy who had grabbed me before. Knowing that I had no chance of getting away from him, I decided against struggling.

The pulling sensation stopped and I found myself in a different alley. I looked back at they boy again. He looked slightly annoyed, but more relieved than anything. It was the second time he had "saved" me today, so I decided to thank him again.

"Umm, thanks again…" I really couldn't think of anything else to say, so I decided it would be best to leave. I started walking away when I felt him grab my wrist. He pulled me towards him, and I turned around to see him frowning.

"If you can't even get out of the way of those fangirls when they're running, what makes you think that you can protect yourself when they come after you for being within three feet of me?" His voice was somewhat harsh, but I thought I heard just a bit of amusement in it.

I looked down. He was right. If those girls found me again, and he wasn't there to save me, things wouldn't turn out so well for me. I looked back up at him and sighed.

"I guess you're right." I started walking away again, but this time, the boy followed beside me. "So, who are you?" I asked, still not knowing the identity of my rescuer.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Was all he replied before sticking his hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky. The name sounded familiar, but I didn't push it.

"I'm Mizuki Fujioka." We continued to walk in a comfortable silence. It was nice having Sasuke walk beside me. Normally I felt uncomfortable about being with someone, but Sasuke made me feel safe.

We walked a few more minutes before we got to my favorite spot. I was glad that there weren't any more incidents. I had a spring in my step as I walked up to a small  
Japanese maple. I sat down under the canopy, and pulled out my sketchbook. Sasuke sat down beside me wordlessly, but raised an eyebrow when I started flipping through to a blank page.

"I like to draw. I spend all my free time practicing and trying to become better." I finally found a blank page, and pulled out my pencil. Looking around, I sighed. I couldn't find any inspiration. The bridge not far away was something I'd draws several times. And the scenery, although beautiful, wasn't something I felt like drawing. I drifted into my own little world while thinking, and almost didn't notice my sketchbook being taken. I grabbed at it, but I was too slow. Sasuke had it, and was flipping through the pages.

"You're pretty good." Sasuke continued to flip through before he handed it back to me. "You draw people a lot." He said. I noticed that the book was open to a page where I had drawn several different people.

"Yeah, I really enjoy drawing people, but I've always had to draw them when they're moving, so I can never get them just right." I flipped back to the blank page, and put my pencil to the paper. I glance over at Sasuke, who's also leaning against the tree, and realize that this is the perfect time for me to draw someone who isn't constantly moving.

I start drawing Sasuke, and before I know it, I've finished. It's the fastest I've ever been able to draw a person, but also the best. I look from my drawing to Sasuke, and smile. It looks almost exactly like him. I set down the sketchbook and lean back against the tree, smiling at my own accomplishment.

We both sat there, lying against the tree for quite some time, enjoying the silence. I felt like I was about to fall asleep when I heard Sasuke speak.

"So why do you come here?" I open my eyes and turn to look straight at Sasuke. I ponder for a moment before speaking.

"I always liked being able to spend time by myself. And few people come by here. When I first came here, I loved the way it looked, so I've been coming here every Saturday ever since." I saw Sasuke smirk slightly, and I couldn't help but wonder what he found funny.

"What's so funny?" I asked, hoping I hadn't embarrassed myself.

"I just didn't expect that to be why you like it here." He shrugged and grabbed my sketchbook again.

"Hey! Give it back!" I yelled, trying to grab it from his grasp. Sasuke kept me from reaching it, and he found the drawing of him in it. His brow furrowed, and he looked from the drawing to me somewhat confused.

"You drew me?" He sounded more worried than anything else. I was afraid he would be angry that I'd done it, so I was somewhat relieved.

"You were sitting still. And I couldn't think of anything else to draw." I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my sketchbook back from him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He stood up and held out his hand for me to take. When I just looked at him, he grabbed hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he pulled me after him. Sasuke looked back at me and smirked. I was starting to get a little worried.

"You'll see."

I followed Sasuke through some of the less crowded streets until we reached a place near the border of the village. He walked right up to a tree and stopped. When he turned around he was still smirking. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Sasuke's question did nothing to ease my worries.

"Not particularly." I answered cautiously, hoping that it had nothing to do with what he planned. I instantly realized that I should have said something else. Before I could react, Sasuke grabbed me bridal style, and jumped up into the branches of the tree.

He set me down on a branch, and I instantly felt like I was about to fall off. I grabbed at Sasuke, holding on to him for dear life. He let out a small laugh and tried to pull me off himself, but I stuck to him like glue, too afraid to fall to let go.

He smirked at my fretful behavior, and spoke calmly. "I won't let you fall Mizuki." Even though his words were meant to comfort, I still didn't feel very reassured.

"Promise?" I pleaded in a small voice. I really didn't want to fall from this high up. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I promise. Now could you let go?" I instantly realized how close I was to Sasuke. I had never been this close to a member of the other gender before, and I felt my face heat up instantly. I took a few steps away from Sasuke and realized that the branch we were on was quite thick, and I would be able to keep my balance if I stayed close to the trunk of the tree.

Sasuke and I sat down on the branch, and I suddenly realized why he liked the spot so much. You could see most of the village, and quite a bit outside of the gates from here. It was pretty high, so few non-ninjas could climb up to this height. It was also somewhat hidden by the rest of the trees, making it hard for those on the ground to see someone if they were in the tree. Sasuke was like me. He liked solitude.

We sat there in silence for some time. It was nice being able to spend time with someone without having to talk all the time. As we sat there, I noticed that Sasuke kept stealing glances my way. He was probably unsure of what I thought of his spot.

"I really like it up here." I said, breaking the silence. "It's nice being able to go somewhere without your annoying friends bothering you." I looked over to Sasuke to see him smirking.

"You have annoying friends too?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. It was funny how similar we were to each other.

"So what's it like?" I asked, wanting to keep up the conversation. "Being a ninja, I mean." Sasuke looked somewhat surprised at my question, but pondered on it before he answered.

"I don't think you could describe it with just one word. Being a ninja, it's a lifestyle." I nodded understanding that it was probably not something easily explained.

"So what do you do? You're obviously not a kunoichi." Sasuke looked genuinely interested in what my response, and I blushed slightly.

"I help out at my parents' produce store. It's just a small shop, so we're not that wealthy, but we make enough. But like I said before, I want to be an artist, so I spend a lot of time trying to get better." I smiled slightly at Sasuke's surprised look. He hadn't been expecting that answer.

"So why didn't you enter the academy when you were younger?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought about it, and my parents even asked me if I wanted to, but I decided not to." I saw the look of confusion on Sasuke's face and explained. "I never really liked hurting people, and I knew that being a ninja would involve hurting others, so I decided not to. My little sister, on the other hand, can't wait to become a genin." I sighed, remembering how my little sister would chat nonstop about the academy, and her friends that went there with her.

Sasuke and I continued to talk for quite some time. We discussed everything from tomatoes, which I found out was his favorite food, to drawing styles. It was fun being able to talk to someone like this. I'd never really spent this much time actually talking. I normally spent my time listening to my friends gossip about silly things. I looked out at the village again and realized that the sun had already set, and it was nearly time for me to be going home.

I really didn't want to go, but if I didn't show up at my house soon, my mother would get worried. I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes. Going home really didn't seem too appealing at the moment, so I did my best to get in every last moment before I told Sasuke I needed to go.

When I opened my eyes and looked over to Sasuke, I noticed he was staring out at the village. I figured he must have been daydreaming. I poked his shoulder, which made him jump, and then he glared at me before rolling his eyes at my child-like antics.

"Umm, Sasuke. I should probably go home now…" I looked down, feeling somewhat embarrassed about having to leave. Sasuke stood up, and I realized that he was holding his hand out for me to take again. This time, I grabbed it, and pulled myself to my feet.

When I stood, I instantly lost my balance and started falling off the branch. I reached out for Sasuke, but barely missed his hand. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the world fly by as I fell.

The sensation of falling stopped abruptly as it started. I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with Sasuke. It was then that I realized something. Sasuke was standing, upside down, on the tree branch. And he was holding me so it looked as if I were also standing upside down.

"Like I said, I won't let you fall." I felt him grip me tighter as he walked towards the tree trunk. When he finally got there, he walked up so we were back on the branch again, this time right side up.

"Thanks. That's the third time you've saved me today." I laughed lightly and smiled at him.

"Just don't make me save you a fourth time." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, and I laughed more, which lead to Sasuke rolling his eyes at me. "Come on." Sasuke said, motioning me to get on his back. I complied, and he jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on the soft grass.

I hopped off his back, and we began walking. It was a nice night, and the stars were clearly visible. I felt like staying out longer to look at the stars, but I knew that my mother would get angry. We finally approached my house, and I noticed that my mother was standing outside looking around frantically.

"Oh! Mizuki! I was wondering where you were. You're normally home by now, so I was getting worried." My mother smiled brightly, but realization seemed to dawn upon her as she saw Sasuke, who was walking beside me. "You didn't tell me you were with someone. Why don't you introduce me to him Mizuki?"

I groaned and gave a pleading look to my mother, who looked back at me expectantly. "This is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my mother." I sighed heavily and saw that Sasuke looked highly amused.

"It sure is a nice night, don't you think so Sasuke?" My mother sounded like she was up to something, and I knew it couldn't be good. "Mizuki, if you want you can stay out longer. I know you hardly get a chance to stargaze anymore. I'm sure you'll be safe with Sasuke with you!"

My mother was trying to set me up with Sasuke! I felt like crawling in a hole and dying. I had finally met a guy I was comfortable just being friends with, and my mother had to make a huge deal of it.

While part of me just wanted to go inside and tell my mother that Sasuke and I were just friends, another part of me wanted to look at the stars, which I had always enjoyed doing.

"I guess it'd be fun to stay out. You don't mind, do you Sasuke?" I glanced over at Sasuke who looked like he wanted to go, but also somewhat embarrassed. He shrugged, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me, trying as hard as I could to get away from my mother. I wasn't fast enough though, because just before we were out of earshot, I heard her yell.

"Mizuki! Don't stay out too late now! And be sure that you thank such a handsome boy for protecting you!" I stopped and covered my face with my hand. Why did my mother have to suppose that I was interested in Sasuke?

"Look, Sasuke, my mother is a bit…eccentric. She's never seen me with a guy, so she just supposed…" Sasuke shook his head and looked strait at me.

"I find it funny." He said, smirking as I frowned at him.

"Yeah, well I don't." I said crossing my arms and doing my best to glare at him. I couldn't hold it for long before I burst out laughing. Sasuke stared at me, but I just smiled and shook my head. "Like I said. I'm not great with being mean to people."

The two of us continued to walk through the now empty streets of Konoha. We came to a small grassy field, and I ran to the middle of it. Flopping down onto the grass, I motioned for Sasuke to follow suit. He sat down more gracefully than I did, but I didn't care. I looked up at the stars and smiled.

I never started out my day thinking I would spend it with Sasuke. I hadn't even known Sasuke existed before this morning! But the best part was being able to stay out. I'd always loved nighttime, especially stars.

"I don't know why, but I've always loves stars." I smiled over at Sasuke who was also staring up at the sky.

"Do you ever wonder why people count the stars?" Sasuke spoke softly, and I could tell he was being serious about the question. I pondered on it for a moment, before I answered.

"Stars are a mystery. Everyone wants to be the one who unravels the secret. And nobody can really prove someone wrong when it comes to how many stars are in the sky, because no one can actually count all the stars." I sighed, remembering the days when I would stay up all night counting stars with some of my closest friends, and comparing how many we counted.

Sasuke was staring at me, and I felt somewhat flustered. "That was unexpected." Was all he said, and I shrugged.

"I've thought about that too, so I already had an answer." I said, while Sasuke smirked. We both continued to watch the sky for what seemed to be hours. The silence that surrounded us was peaceful, and I felt like I was about to fall asleep.

A small push on my shoulder made me jerk my head up suddenly. I had fallen asleep! I looked around to see Sasuke had been the one to wake me up. The sky was still dark, and I could barely make out a few houses in the distance.

"You should probably go home." Sasuke's voice seemed concerned, but also slightly amused. He probably thought that it was funny that I had fallen asleep. I stood up, and walked with Sasuke back to my house.

When we finally approached it, I let out a sigh. It had been a long day, but I enjoyed every minute of it. I opened the door slightly, but turned around to face Sasuke.

"I had fun today." I said, smiling brightly. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?" I continued to smile as I saw Sasuke give a small nod, and turn to walk away. The last this I saw before I closed the door was Sasuke smirking, and I knew, that this wouldn't be the last time I saw Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Now, for some Question and Answer on this fic!

Q: Why Mizuki Fujioka?

A: I know that Mizuki is a Japanese name that Melisa likes, so better safe than sorry. The last name comes from 'Oraun High School Host Club'. Haruhi Fujioka is the main character, and I love her name! -

Q: Why Sasuke, the cold, emo, unloving guy?

A: Simple. Melisa is a Sasuke fangirl to the EXTREMES! And I figured that if I was gonna surprise her with a story for her birhday, why not stick in her favorite Uchiha?

Q: You know Sasuke is out of character sometimes, right?

A: Of course I know! Those parts were hardest to write, so I said "If the readers don't like this, then they can flame. And flaming is immature, so I don't care!" And I stink at writing at romance, so give me some slack!

Q: Where does this fit in during the story?

A: Sometime after the Zabuza Saga, but before the Chunin Exams.

Q:Will there be more?

A: This depends on three very important factors. 1. If Melisa likes this, I'll do my best to continue it. 2. I don't like writing stories that no one will read, so if few people like this, it will stay a oneshot. 3. I'm very busy with school, and I've already started a fic that I want to see through to the end. I may work harder on this once I finish Something About Her Eyes, but I also plan on writing a prequal and a sequal to SAHE

Q: Will you write one of these for me?

A: Probably not. I couldn't think of what to get Melisa, so I decided to so what I do best, write. If you do send me a request (though I have no idea why you would...) I'll do my best, but it won't be my top priority.

That's about it. I really enjoyed writing this, even though I'm still unsure of what Melisa will think of it. Now that I've wasted your time answering questions, Time for some special thnks!

Special thanks go out to Sophia Rosalie Gibbs, my ever present beta-person-thing. She just reads it and says, "It's fine! You worry too much!" She also helped me when I got stuck. Thanks also go out to Hoshi-neechan(Hoshi-star) for her advice and encouraginf words also! Melisa, you owe these teo a huge thanks! I wouldn't have gotten it done without them!

Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chance Meetings

Chapter Two: Chance Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

I let out a small sigh as I looked out the window. It was Monday again, and I was in my parent's produce shop, managing the cash register. Just outside I could see people walking and talking. I didn't mind working at the shop, I even enjoyed it, but ever since my day with Sasuke on Saturday, everything just felt boring. I closed my eyes for a moment, glad that there weren't any customers to help.

I heard the small bell ring, signaling that someone had entered the shop. I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't. Running from the door towards me was my friend Satomi. She was a bit eccentric at times, and I had a nagging feeling in my stomach that made me want to run away. But seeing as I had to manage the register, I couldn't.

"Mizuki, where were you on Saturday?" Satomi was almost screaming the question, and I knew my mother, who was not far away would have heard her. Almost immediately, my mother materialized by my side.

"Oh, Mizuki spent the day with a boy! I could hardy believe it when he walked her home!" I groaned inwardly as Satomi looked from my mother to me, and began smiling brightly.

"Really now? A boy?" She seemed to be making sure that my mother wasn't lying. When my mother nodded, her smile became devious. "Okay, Mizuki, I have a twenty minute lunch break, you're coming with me!" Before I could protest, I was being dragged out of my parent's shop, and down the crowded streets of Konoha.

Satomi pulled me into a small ramen bar, and I groaned. This was where she took me every time we ate together.

"Ramen again?" I asked, hoping that she might decide to go somewhere else.

"Yes, again. They cook fast here, so I spend less time waiting for food." As we sat down at the bar she spoke again "Besides, ramen is good for the soul." Satomi ordered for us. When she finished, she turned on me.

"So, who's this mystery man you were with?" She raised her eyes in a way that suggested something else, and I sighed.

"I'm not telling you." I said, knowing that if she found out Sasuke's name, she would do her best to try and set us up.

"Oh come on! Just tell me. You never spend time with guys. You have to let me in on him. Or are you afraid I'll try and go after him?" I shook my head again, doing my best to not give into her pleas.

Just outside the small curtain, I heard a loud voice.

"Just tell me her name! I know you were with her! I saw you!" I couldn't hear a response, because Satomi was speaking again.

"Look, I'm not going to give up, just tell me his name." I shook my head again.

The voice was getting louder, and I almost winced at how annoying it sounded. "Come on! There's nothing to be ashamed of! She was actually kinda hot." Satomi was now shaking my shoulders, as if it would make me more likely to give her an answer.

"What's their name?" Both Satomi and the voice asked.

Just as Satomi started speaking, two boys walked in, one was blond and the other was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I said, while at the same time I heard Sasuke. "Mizuki?" We were staring at each other for a long time, while the blond and Satomi were looking between the two of us.

"Him? Sasuke Uchiha! You spent your Saturday with him?" Satomi continued to look at the two of us, and I notice the blond boy with Sasuke smile.

"Hey! That's the girl I saw you with! So her name's Mizuki?" Sasuke looked like he was about to hit the boy, but walked over and sat down beside me.

"Hey." Was all he said before turning to glare at his friend. "Dobe, shut up."

"Don't call me dobe, Teme!" The blond boy yelled at Sasuke, but quickly forgot as he ordered his food.

"Mizuki!" I turned to face Satomi, who was staring at me wide eyed. "You really do have great taste in guys." I would have told her that we were just friends, but I couldn't seem to find words. Instead, I let out a groan like sigh and hit my head on the counter. Satomi nudged me a little, but when I refused to bring my head up, she turned her attentions to Sasuke and his friend.

"So, who are you?" I heard the blond ask.

"My name is Satomi, and this is Mizuki. Who are you?" Satomi really needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut. She liked to talk, but it got annoying when she would talk nonstop to someone she just met.

"I'm Nauto Uzamaki!" He continued to talk, and Satomi got up from sitting beside me, and sat next to him. The two were talking nonstop, but I was relieved that they had left me alone. I brought my head up and saw Sasuke with a sour look on his face.

"Your annoying friend?" I asked, remembering our conversation from Saturday. He nodded and smirked.

"Yours?" I nodded too. And smiled. It was nice being able to eat lunch and not have Satomi talking to me. As soon as I thought that, I heard her voice.

"So, you and Sasuke, huh?" Satomi raised her eyebrows suggestively, and looked from me to him. Beside her, Naruto was likewise looking between the two of us, a joyful expression on his face. I don't know exactly what kind of expression I had on my face, but whatever it was, it caused Naruto to start laughing hysterically. After he caught his breath, the blond grinned at Sasuke.

"Wow. I didn't think there was a girl out there that wasn't head over heels for you!" He continued laughing but Sasuke didn't say anything back. He simply sat quietly, an annoyed look on his face. I decided to take a leaf out of his book, and ignored Satomi, who was whispering with Naruto again.

I finished my ramen quickly, not wanting to have to deal with the situation any more. When I stood up, Satomi did nothing to stop me. She was too wrapped up in her conversation with Naruto to notice me slip out of the small ramen bar. I let out a sigh of relief as I leaned against the wall, finally able to relax on my break. I closed my eyes, trying to savor my few moments of freedom.

I heard a scream, and my eyes snapped open. Right across the street was the same group of fangirls from Saturday, and their leader was staring at me with her eyes wide, and her mouth gaping like a fish's. She was pointing at me, and I was quite sure that she was the one who had screamed. The other girls were glaring at me, the hate evident in their eyes. My day just continued to get more complicated.

The leader stormed over to me, looking like she was about to pounce. When she was three feet away, I noticed that she had a leaf headband tied around her neck. She was a ninja. I wasn't. Something told me that I was in for a load of trouble.

"You!" She pointed at me again. "You're that girl who stole my Sasuke-kun!" She was glaring at me now, and I tried to take a step back, only to realize that my back was against the wall. As the other fangirls came and stood behind her, I knew I was trapped.

"You're going to pay for that!" She screeched, and jumped at me. I squeezed my eye shut, waiting for the impact. When it didn't come, I slowly opened my eyes, shocked at the sight before me.

Satomi had the fangirl's arm behind her back in a very uncomfortable position, and a kunai to the girl's neck. She looked very pissed, and pressed the kunai closer to the girl's throat.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. Get lost." I'd never heard Satomi that angry before, it was surprising to see my friend being so violent.

"Well, if it isn't the Academy Dropout. What are you doing here, you pathetic wannabe." The girl sneered at Satomi, the other girls having similar looks on their faces. Satomi's eyes narrowed.

"I may not have graduated, but I'll beat you to the ground any day." With that, Satomi pushed the girl to the ground, and turned to me. "Come on, we're leaving." The fangirls had left after helping their leader up, most likely to afraid to actually fight.

Naruto and Sasuke were off to the side, they had probably come out when Satomi did. Naruto looked confused, while Sasuke simply looked indifferent. Satomi started to walk away, and I knew better than to follow her when she was in one of her moods. Naruto on the other hand, didn't. He followed her and grabbed her wrist.

"Satomi, what were they talking about? Did you go to the academy?" Before he could form another question, Satomi pulled her wrist out of his grip, and continued walking away.

"Leave me alone. It's not important, okay." She left Naruto to stand there, looking concerned. When she was a distance away, he started running after her, yelling.

"Satomi, wait!" They both disappeared down the road, and I slumped to the ground with a sigh.

"Why is it that I always end up in the worst situations?" I asked myself, feeling pitful for having to be saved every time something bad happened.

"I don't know, but you seem to attract trouble." Sasuke crouched down beside me, still not showing any emotion on his face. I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"You're different in public." I stated, much to his displeasure. He rolled his eyes at me and stood up. I did likewise, and suddenly realized something.

"I have to go back to work! Sorry Sasuke, gotta go, bye!" I called, while running back to the produce shop. As I glanced back, I could have sworn I saw Sasuke smiling slightly, if only for a moment.

* * *

Huzzah, another chapter! I'm really liking where this is going.

And FYI, Satomi is like me in Naruto, except not as nerdy...

I can't think of anything else that needs to be said, so please review, you'd make me very happy! -


End file.
